Prisonnière de ton coeur
by Radis675
Summary: Hermione Granger, grande avocate, se rend à Azkaban pour une affaire dont elle connait tout sauf l'accusé. Les personnages sont en grande partie à J.K. Rowling
1. Rendez-vous

Ce matin Hermione c'était réveillée tôt, elle devait aller à la prison d'Azkaban où elle devait avoir rendez-vous avec un prisonnier qui devait passer au tribunal dans peu de temps. Elle avait beaucoup examiné le dossier du client. Celui-ci n'ayant pas choisit d'avocat avait eu un avocat commis d'office. Et cet avocat, c'était elle. Elle savait tout du dossier sauf le nom du client. Elle espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas un mangemort car certains d'entre eux avaient tués des amis à elle et elle ne voulait pas défendre le meurtrier d'une de ses connaissance. Elle s'habilla, mangea son petit déjeuner vérifia que tous le dossier était dans son sac de travail puis se brossa les dents, se coiffa, se maquilla puis revérifia que le dossier était bien dans son sac. Ce rendez-vous la stressait beaucoup. Environ 1 heure après s'être levée, Hermione était prête. Il lui restait environ deux heures avant d'avoir à partir de son petit appartement du centre de Londres. Elle vivait seule, Ron et elle s'étaient séparés trois mois plus tôt.

Flash-back environ trois mois plus tôt, un samedi pluvieux.

11 h 25 :

-Ron ! Tu nous mets toujours en retard. Que vont dire mes parents ? On est en retard à chaque fois ! S'énerva Hermione

-Bah justement ils devraient être habitués. Cela ne devrait pas les déranger et ils ont plus de temps pour se préparer, donc pour faire à manger.

-Tu ne pense qu'à manger tu me soules. Tu ne remarque rien d'autre que la bouffe ! Y a que ça dans ta vie ou quoi ?

-Bah oui ! Y a que ça je te rappelle que j'ai pas de boulot.

-Et moi je suis quoi ? Ta bonniche ? Si tu veux bosser ta qu'a aller au ministère tout le monde rêve de t'engager depuis la bataille.

-Ca fait 3 mois qu'elle a eu lieu ta putain de bataille tu crois que les gens se souviennent encore de nous peut-être ?

-Mais oui ils s'en souviennent et Kingsley est Ministre il s'en souvient parfaitement il y était il t'embaucherai crétin !

-Habituellement elle le traitait de crétin affectueusement mais là c'était une insulte.

-D'accord bah si tu veux pas d'un crétin comme petit ami casses toi !

Ron lui dit cela sans le penser, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, mais elle était déjà montée dans la chambre récupérer ses affaires. Elle rassembla tout dans ses quelques valises puis descendit au salon récupérer le reste de ses affaires. Elle récupéra les photos d'elle seule ou avec des personnes autres que Ron, prit les journaux qu'elle avait gardés, pris également une photo d'elle, d'Harry et des Weasley qui existait en plusieurs exemplaires et sortit en claquant la porte sans faire attention aux supplications de Ron qui ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Elle alla jusqu'à une agence immobilière et leur demanda si ils avaient un appartement à louer rapidement. Ils lui en montrèrent une dizaine et elle choisit celui qu'elle préférait, un deux pièces pas loin de son travail et du monde moldu où elle aimait se balader. Elle régla les trois premiers mois et alla y poser ses affaires. Maintenant, elle avait une heure de retard. Elle transplana directement dans le salon de ses parents qui en la voyant arriver seule s'inquiétèrent. Elle leur expliqua sa dispute avec Ron et ses parents lui crièrent dessus en lui expliquant que Ron était une perle et qu'il n'y avait pas mieux. Au moment de partir, la mère d'Hermione lui donna de la nourriture en lui demandant de l'apporter à Ron. En sortant elle donna la nourriture à un SDF qui la remercia et elle partit en direction de son nouvelle appartement. Après cela elle acheta des meubles puis le soir elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait sauf de la nourriture et elle alla diner seule au restaurant.

Fin du flash back.

Un petit peu court pour un premier chapitre mais le suivant sera plus long j'espère que vous aurez aimé et à bientôt pour la suite


	2. L'accusé

Chapitre 2 :

Hermione vérifia à nouveau que le dossier était bien dans son sac puis en profita pour le relire. Les accusations n'étaient pas très lourdes, c'était un mangemort certes mais il n'avait tué personne, il avait participé à la bataille de Poudlard mais s'était plutôt terré dans un coin que battu. Elle se dit que s'il n'y avait aucun meurtre dans le dossier c'était sans doute qu'il n'avait tué personne. Elle se rassura en se disant que sinon elle pourrait refuser le dossier ou même se proposer comme avocate du parti adverse même si cela entacherait sa carrière. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que trente minutes avant son départ alors elle changea sa queue de cheval en chignon, plus stricte pour faire plus professionnel. Puis elle se mit à lire La Gazette du Sorcier qu'un hibou venait tout juste de lui amener. Puis elle sortit de l'appartement et prit un bus qui l'amena le plus près possible de la prison. Là elle se mit dans un coin près d'une poubelle où attendait un vieux monsieur donnant l'impression d'être très vieux, malade et sans domicile, autrement dit, personne n'osait l'approcher. Elle le salua, il la salua et lui demanda poliment son identité et la personne à qui elle rendait visite alors elle lui répondit toujours très poliment :

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis avocate j'ai étais commise d'office à un prisonnier dont j'ignore le nom. Oh ! On m'avait prévenu. Je vous en prie montez sur la planche, si vous êtes avocate vous savez comment ça marche. Merci monsieur.

Alors Hermione monta sur la planche en bois désignée par le gardien de la prison et disparue dès qu'elle eut posé les deux pieds sur la planche. Elle arriva sur un îlot au milieu de la mer, invisible pour les moldus. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là un autre gardien l'attendait et l'emmena dans la salle de visite. Pour y accéder, il fallait passer devant de nombreuses cellules dont celles de Bellatrix Lestrange. Au moment où elle la vit, Hermione se passa machinalement la main sur la cicatrice à son bras. Puis elle passa devant une cellule vide sur laquelle se trouvait une pancarte avec marqué « Draco Malfoy attention mangemort ». L'inscription attention mangemort figurait sur de nombreuses cellules. Elle fut cependant intriguée par la cellule vide de Draco. Elle continua son trajet en se disant qu'il y avait forcement une explication. Elle marcha dans un dédale de couloirs, prit plusieurs escaliers et passa devant un millier de cellules. Le gardien connaissait le chemin par coeur ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Elle marcha pendant environ vingt minutes dans la prison, et vit beaucoup de détenus, certains avaient l'air fous d'autres un peu plus rationnels mais c'était généralement des mangemorts alors la jeune avocate se dit qu'ils n'était rationnels qu'en apparences car pour être du coté de Voldemort il fallait être totalement fou. Elle essaya d'engager la conversation mais le gardien l'ignorait complètement. Hermione n'avait pas perdu son stress du matin mais elle se disait qu'il n'avait sans doute tué personne. Enfin elle arriva dans une salle où il y avait une dizaine de tables. A chaque table, se trouvait un siège avec des emplacements pour les bras, comme des menottes. Le gardien lui dit d'une voix grave :

Je suppose que vous préférez être dans une salle où M. Draco Malfoy et vous pourrez parler sans que tout le monde entende votre conversation ? QUOI ? C'est DRACO MALFOY que je dois défendre ?! Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ? Le juge a voulut que ce soit vous pour voir si M. Malfoy avait changé. Non, je ne le savais pas ! Oh et bien maintenant vous le savez.

Point de vue de Draco

Cela faisait trois semaines que le juge avait décidé de lui commettre l'avocate Hermione Granger. Il savait que c'était une épreuve mais il savait aussi que c'était une grande avocate et se dit que si elle le faisait sortir plus vite il lui serait reconnaissant. Un gardien arriva devant sa cellule et lui dit de sa voix rauque :

Debout ! Votre avocate vous attend !

Alors le gardien l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à sortir de sa cellule. Il lui déboita le bras sans en avoir rien à faire.

Il guida le détenu dans divers couloirs et le fit passer devant les cellules de ses parents. Son père il le détestait mais sa mère il l'aimait, elle avait tout fait pour le protéger, pour qu'il n'ait pas à tuer. Il n'avait jamais voulut tuer et ne l'avait jamais fait. Il aurait préférer naitre de l'autre coté non pas parce qu'ils avait gagnés mais parce que Voldemort dominait par la peur alors que Dumbledore était respecté pour son courage et sa sagesse. Cependant, il était né du mauvais coté, dans le mauvais camp. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa mère elle non plus n'avait pas pu choisir son camp. Il arriva enfin dans la salle réservée au rendez-vous avec les avocats. Là le gardien le fit s'asseoir et lui attacha les bras sans tenir compte du cri de Draco lorsqu'il lui prit le bras déboité. Là il attendit environ trois minutes seul jusqu'à ce que Hermione entre dans la salle. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de Draco.

Point de vue de Hermione

Hermione entra dans la salle livide. Elle s'assit loin de Malfoy. Après avoir attendu quelques instants elle lui dit :

Bon on n'a pas le choix alors est-ce que tu as tué quelqu'un ? Non ! Tu es sur ? Oui ! Pourquoi ? C'est marqué que j'ai tué quelqu'un dans le dossier ? Non, mais je voulais être sure. Bon tu vas me faire sortir d'ici ? On va essayer ! Et comment ? Tu n'as tué personne et tu es condamné à 10 ans de prison pour avoir été un mangemort. Je pense pouvoir faire diminuer t'as peine si tu me dis la vérité. Je te dis la vérité ! Est-ce que tu savais que c'était Harry dans votre manoir ? Oui je suis pas débile mais je voulais pas être responsable de sa mort, je voulais que Voldemort perde comme ça je pourrais vivre à ma façon.

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls

Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas que Voldemort gagne ? Naaan ! Je n'ai pas choisi mon camp ! J'ai dû suivre mes parents ! Donc si on arrives à prouver que tu avais reconnu Harry, et que tu n'as pas eu le chois je pense pouvoir diviser ta peine par dix. On pourrait faire en sorte que tu n'ai plus qu'un an à passer en prison. Ca te vas ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir ? Je suis amie avec Harry.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et s'en alla.

**Alors ? Que pensez vous de la réaction d'Hermione ? Du comportement de Draco ? **

**Je pense publier tous les dimanches ou les samedis si j'arrive à prendre assez d'avance :) **


	3. Jugement et témoin

Chapitre 3 :

Point de vue d'Hermione

Après être rentrée de la prison, Hermione alla voir Harry au ministère. Une fois à l'étage des aurors, Hermione s'approcha du bureau de son ami. Elle toqua et lorsqu'une voix lui dit d'entrer, elle entra. Là elle trouva Harry en compagnie de Ginny, sa future femme. Elle leur proposa de repasser plus tard mais Ginny la retint et lui proposa de manger ensemble avec Harry. Elle accepta et ils partirent en direction d'un restaurant moldu. Là elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Draco et elle demanda à Harry :

-Harry est-ce que je peux te parler de ce qui c'est passé dans le manoir des Malfoy ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir quelque chose de très grave à me dire ?

-Et bien ce matin j'avais un rendez-vous avec un mangemort à qui j'ai été commise d'office et ce mangemort c'était Malfoy.

-Le père ?

-Non, le fils mais il n'a commis aucun meurtre et à passé toute la bataille dans un coin et à une peine de 10 ans de prison !

-10 ANS ! Mais c'et beaucoup ! s'exclama Harry

-Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. Il affirme t'avoir reconnu dans le manoir est-ce que tu avais l'impression qu'il t'avais reconnu ?

-Il m'a reconnu il m'a regardé dans les yeux puis a dit ne pas être sur et après lors de l'incendie de la salle sur demande, je lui ai dit merci et il m'a dit qu'il avait bien fait de rien dire donc je pense qu'il m'avait reconnu.

-Tu accepterais de témoigner ?

-Oui si ça peut t'aider

-Ça m'aiderais beaucoup tu es le meilleur. Bon je vais devoir vous laisser il faut que j'aille dire à l'autre crétin que tu vas l'aider.

-Aller cours !

-Bonne journée Ginny et toi aussi Harry.

Point de vue de Draco

Qui voulait encore le voir ? Il voulait juste dormir un peu. Il était soulagé que Hermione accepte de l'aider. Il se leva cette fois avant que le gardien ne vienne lui arracher le bras et suivit le gardien qui l'emmena dans la salle des visites avec les avocats. Là il vit Hermione assise avec un grand sourire. Elle avait soit une bonne nouvelle soit une très mauvaise et cela la faisait sourire de savoir que son pire ennemi allait croupir en prison. Il espérait vraiment que ce serait une bonne nouvelle. Lorsque le gardien voulut attacher les bras de Draco, Hermione dit au gardien :

-Ne l'attachez pas on va bientôt au tribunal.

-D'accord madame avez-vous votre baguette ?

-Oui !

-Alors gardez la à portée de main

-D'accord.

Point de vue de Hermione

Hermione avait insisté pour que le gardien n'attache pas Draco pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle dit à Draco :

-Bon Harry va témoigner en ta faveur. Mais ça n'écourtera pas assez ta peine donc j'ai autre chose à te proposer

-D'accord et c'est ?

-Dénoncer certains mangemorts encore en liberté.

-Et ça écourtera ma peine ?

-Oui

-Alors d'accord.

-Voilà une liste des mangemorts arrêtés ou morts dit moi si il y en a d'autres et ne me ment pas.

-Il en manque cinq

-Lesquels ?

-Tu as une plume ?

-Oui, tiens.

-Voilà.

Draco lui tendit la liste sur laquelle il avait rajouté cinq noms qui étaient inconnus à Hermione.

-Certains ont rejoint les rangs de Voldemort lorsque j'y étais déjà.

-D'accord met ce costume et on va chez le juge. Il nous attend dans une heure.

-D'accord.

Draco enfila le costume puis accompagné d'un gardien, il rejoignit Hermione à la sortie de la prison. Là le gardien lui confia Draco. Draco était toujours menotté lorsque Hermione lui saisit le bras et qu'il cria de douleur. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait et il lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé le matin même. Elle le fit monter sur la planche en même temps qu'elle et une fois arrivés de l'autre coté, elle remit le bras de Draco en place. Soudain Draco lui demanda :

-Tu sors toujours avec Weasley ?

-Non, on c'est séparés.

-Tes parents devaient être content que tu ne sois plus avec un débile !

-Non, ma mère et mon père mon crié dessus parce que apparemment Ron était je cite « une perle » et après ma mère a voulut que je rapporte à Ron de la nourriture.

-QUOI ? Mais ils sont fous tes parents

-Oui, c'est des crétins mais allons y sinon on va être en retard. Je t'enlève les menottes mais tu ne pars pas d'accord. De toute façon je vais te mettre un traceur.

-D'accord.

-On va prendre le bus jusqu'à la gare puis le train.

-D'accord.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans le ministère de la magie. Là Hermione remit les menottes à Draco mais lui laissa le traceur. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de jugement. Il fut prit en charge par un auror. Hermione alla s'asseoir à la place des avocats puis attendit que la salle soit pleine et que Malfoy arriva. Là elle fit son discours puis Harry intervint en faveur de Drago Malfoy. Hermione eu un doute sur l'issue du procès lorsque le ministre demanda à Harry :

-Miss Granger est votre amie monsieur Potter n'auriez vous pas accepté de témoigner pour l'aider à gagner un procès ?

Mais elle fut soulagée et plus sur de gagner lorsque son ami répondit :

-Monsieur le ministre si j'ai accepté de venir témoigner, c'est pour que la justice soit rétablit et qu'un homme même si je ne l'apprécie pas passe la moitié de sa vie en prison parce que je n'aurait pas eu le courage de témoigner.

Après cela, Draco dénonça les cinq mangemorts. Mais le Ministre était sceptique. Alors le vote eu lieu et il fut unanime ou presque.

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais je suis sadique de vous laisser attendre une semaine.


	4. Resultats et problèmes

**Chapitre 4 : **

La nuit qui suivit le procès fut très ... intense pour Draco et Hermione : la dernière soirée en homme libre pour Draco avant quelques temps et pour Hermione la fin d'un procès. Cette nuit là fut surtout une nuit où les deux ennemis (qui avaient sympathisé depuis) relâchèrent la pression. Au début, Draco servit du Whisky Pur Feu à son avocate puis ils finirent ivres et se laissèrent aller, ils finirent dans la chambre d'Hermione au lit.  
Hermione se réveilla le lendemain dans les bras de Draco sans avoir aucun souvenir de la veille. Lorsque Draco se réveilla elle lui demanda si il savait ce qui c'était passé mais il n'en savait rien alors elle pria pour qu'ils n'aient rien fait de plus qu'un petit câlin (elle vit dans un monde de bisounours). Hermione dût emmener Draco en prison. Cela fut dur pour elle car au fur et à mesure elle avait apprit à l'apprécier et elle devait l'avouer elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle avait même était déçue lorsque le verdict avait été annoncé même si ils avaient gagné. Draco n'irait en prison que pour un an et aurait le droit à des visites.  
Hermione se leva et se prépara pour aller voir Draco Malfoy en prison. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis son départ en prison. Elle prit son petit déjeuner quand elle fut prise d'une envie de vomir. Elle se leva et courut au toilette où elle vomit. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Mais Hermione se brossa les dents pour faire partir le gout et alla à son rendez-vous. Là Draco et Hermione parlèrent pendant environ une heure puis elle s'en alla et passa à Saint Mangouste où elle demanda à voir un médecin. Un médecin lui fait des examens mais ne découvrit rien qui puisse expliquer ses vomissements alors, à l'aide d'un sort, il fit d'autres examens. Hermione se demanda si quelque chose clochait et dit au médecin :  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Que se passe t'il ?  
- Madame vous n'avez aucun problème, aucune maladie.  
- Mais alors pourquoi est ce que je vomis ?  
- Et bien madame, vous êtes enceinte.  
- QUOI ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Et bien vous avez dû avoir des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un.  
- JE SAIS COMMENT ON FAIT UN BEBE JE SUIS PAS IDIOTE !  
- Voulez vous savoir qui est le père ?  
- Non, ça ira je sais qui c'est.  
- D'accord et bien dans ce cas je vais vous donner un rendez-vous avec un gynécologue.  
- D'accord.

Hermione rentra chez elle et attendit de recevoir un hibou lui donnant rendez-vous. Soudain un hibou arriva avec une lettre. Hermione la prit et la lue. Elle avait rendez-vous le lendemain à Saint Mangouste. Au moment où le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait compris qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre Draco et elle. Elle hésita à le dire à Draco. Mais elle alla à son rendez-vous chez le médecin. Là elle posa plusieurs questions :

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais le dire au père, il est en prison et je ne sais pas si ce serait utile.

- Il ressort quand ?

- Dans sept mois.

- Alors vous devriez. Votre enfant voudra savoir qui est son père et à moins qu'il soit dangereux ou violent il pourra vous aider à s'occuper du bébé.

- D'accord je pense que je vais aller lui parler.

- Bon on fait une échographie ?

- Oui.

Hermione s'allongea et le médecin fit un sort qui permit de voir le bébé enfin les bébés, ils étaient deux. Plutôt elles. Elles étaient deux petites filles, ses deux filles. Après l'échographie, elle alla à la prison pour parler à Draco. En arrivant elle s'installa à une table pour y attendre son petit ami. Lorsqu'il arriva elle le salua puis tenta de lui expliquer mais Draco lui parla d'un détenu qui avait tenté de le frapper. Alors Hermione hésita à lui annoncer sa grossesse. Soudain Draco lui dit :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air distante.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas mais je viens d'apprendre que je dois défendre quelqu'un en Europe et que je vais partir quelques temps, mentit Hermione.

- D'accord je t'attendrais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu ... tu es sur ?

- Oui, je t'attendrais toute ma vie.

Hermione se sentit horriblement coupable et inventa une excuse pour partir plus vite. Draco l'embrassa et Hermione partit.

Hermione était entrain de préparer ses valises pour l'Espagne. Elle réduisit ses meubles et les fit rentrer dans une valise puis partit à l'aéroport où elle prit l'avion qu'elle avait réservé deux jours auparavant. Une fois dans l'avion, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher cela à Draco et que en sortant de prison si il ne trouvait personne pour l'attendre il risquait de devenir mauvais et ce serait de sa faute. Cependant, elle avait peur de sa réaction et décida d'attendre quelques temps avant de le lui dire. Elle se mit à réfléchir très vite et ne vit pas le temps passer dans l'avion. Son avion atterrit à Madrid et elle partit pour son hôtel. Là elle déposa ses valises, se changea et partit visiter la ville. Elle visita des musées, le palais royal puis prit un donut dans un petit salon de thé. Elle sortit un livre et le commença. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de manger le repas du soir elle chercha un restaurant mais opta finalement pour le room-service. Elle passa devant une agence immobilière en rentrant et prit un magasine présentant les biens à vendre. Elle commanda un hamburger et un soda (et oui l'alcool lui était interdit). Elle s'installa et regarda les maisons. Elle en vit une très jolie dans la campagne, avec huit chambres, une piscine et un grand terrain. Elle appela le propriétaire et décida de la visiter le lendemain.

- Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Hermione Granger je vous avez demandé si je pouvais venir visiter la maison.

- Oui, je me souviens. Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis assez âgé de plus mes enfants ne veulent pas de la maison et je vais aller en maison de retraite donc j'ai décidé de la vendre pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse en profiter. Je vais vous faire visiter.

Hermione trouva la maison parfaite et signa les papiers pour l'acheter.

Alors elle se souvint de Draco et qu'elle avait finalement prévu de lui dire pour sa grossesse. Alors lorsqu'elle eu acheté la maison elle partit les clés en main et les valises dans sa poche (vous avez bien lu : elle a réduit les valises) pour l'aéroport. Là elle prit l'avion pour Londres. Une fois arrivée elle déposa ses valises et réinstalla ses meubles puis elle alla dormir.

- Bonjour je souhaiterais voir Monsieur Malfoy.

- Monsieur Lucius Malfoy n'a pas le droit d'avoir de visites

- Je souhaite voir Draco Malfoy

- Oh dans ce cas je vous prie de me suivre.

- Merci.

Hermione traversa un dédale de couloirs puis arriva devant la salle des visites. Là elle s'assit et attendit Draco. Celui-ci arriva rapidement, s'assit et salua Hermione.

- Hermione ! Comment vas tu ? Tu as passé un bon voyage ton affaire n'était pas trop dure ?

- Draco, il faut que je te parle ...

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre suivant, je sais que vous avez beaucoup attendu et j'en suis désolé mais avec les contrôles de fin d'année, ma compétition de gym et mon inspiration qui me joue des tours j'ai eu du mal à écrire. Est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ? Je vous promets d'essayer d'être plus rapide pour la suite mais comme je suis en vacances ça devrait aller**


End file.
